1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for removing the salt from sea water to produce potable water, and more specifically to apparatus of this character utilizing the buoyancy of a gas, in this case air, injected into a ring attached to a driveshaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been various devices that have been proposed for producing potable water from sea water without the consumption of fossil fuels, but these have not proven to be satisfactory.